pokemonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mewtwo
Mewtwo es un Pokémon legendario creado a partir del ADN de Mew, como clon en la película y en el videojuego. Fue introducido en la primera generación. Es un Pokémon solitario. Es muy famoso por ser el protagonista de la primera película y por un posterior especial que sigue su historia, y como un luchador en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Se trata de un Pokémon artificial. Etimología Su nombre, Mewtwo, proviene del Pokémon Mew y de Two (Dos en inglés) por lo que su nombre significa Mew Dos, dando a entender como si Mewtwo fuera un "clon" de Mew, es decir, un segundo Mew. También fonéticamente puede ser algo similar la palabra en inglés mutante (myūtanto). Biología Mewtwo es el resultado de las ambiciones de los seres humanos en la creación de una reproducción genéticamente realzada (o mejorada) de un Pokémon en la película. Es uno de los primeros Pokémon creado por la ciencia. Los científicos que lo crearon soñaron con crear al Pokémon más fuerte del mundo. Se considera único, debido al hecho de que sólo uno fue genéticamente creado. Es el Pokémon mas poderoso de todos. Fisiología Mewtwo, es una criatura con una postura humanoide pero con muchos rasgos físicos felinos. El cuerpo de Mewtwo es grisáceo con el vientre púrpura, que se extiende hasta su larga cola, también púrpura. Mewtwo tiene tres dedos en cada mano con una especie de almohadillas, como las de los animales cuadrúpedos. Tiene ojos púrpuras y dos protuberancias cortas que pudieran ser sus oídos. Uno de los rasgos más notables de Mewtwo es el tubo que se extiende desde el hueso occipital de su cráneo hasta su espina dorsal. Esto es, probablemente, una médula espinal secundaria, una pequeña expansión del sistema nervioso, o un conducto de irrigación sanguínea alternativo, teniendo así una cantidad aumentada de sangre y transmisión sensorial al cerebro, aumentando sus poderes psíquicos. Diferencia de género Habilidades Especiales Mewtwo es sumamente hábil con sus poderes psíquicos. Este puede volar mediante la levitación, comunicarse telepáticamente, y tomar el mando de la mente de otra criatura viva mediante hipnosis. Mewtwo es también capaz de manejar varios tipos de ataques. Para utilizar sus poderosos ataques psíquicos, se quedará inmóvil durante largos períodos de tiempo concentrándose para utilizar todo su potencial en combate. En el anime, Mewtwo también tiene la capacidad de la Telepatía que le permite crear con el pensamiento huracanes masivos que son bastantes poderosos para destruir el planeta. Así como los huracanes, Mewtwo también puede crear algunos fenómenos naturales. Se cree que Mewtwo puede viajar en el tiempo pues en la película 1 Mewtwo regreso el tiempo para regresar a los entrenadores que estaban en la isla, pero también tiene la capacidad de borrar la memoria de seres vivientes. En la película 1 le dice a la enfermera Joy que la había transportado, así que se infiere que tiene la habilidad de teletransportar a seres vivientes, pero todo esto se aplica solo en el anime. En el Manga Pocket Monsters Special, Mewtwo pelea con una experta combinación de psicoonda y una cuchara gigantesca hecha de energía psíquica. Comportamiento En el anime, debido a sus tempranas visiones de la raza humana, Mewtwo es muy agresivo y no piensa en nada más que combatir y derrotar a sus enemigos. Su agresividad es resultado de la nueva combinación repetida de su ADN y la pérdida de su amiga Amber, un clon humano. Sin embargo, durante el desarrollo de Mewtwo (especial del anime), a pesar de ser muy inteligente es algo ingenuo pues fue engañado por Giovanni y acabó creyendo que no sería un miembro del equipo Pokémon de Giovanni sino que serían socios. Siempre pensó que él era solo la sombra de Mew, un ser dependiente de la existencia de otro y se compara con la Luna, la cual no sería nada sin el Sol iluminándola. No obstante, Mewtwo es un ser racional y sus actos siempre tienen un objetivo, llegando a poder ser incluso compasivo. En el videojuego, Mewtwo es un ser incapaz de controlar sus poderes en la etapa más temprana de su vida, con lo cual se vuelve muy agresivo y destruye por accidente el laboratorio en el que nació en Isla Canela. Corre a refugiarse a la parte más recóndita de Cueva Celeste, donde solo hay Pokémon fuertes y no podrá volver a hacerle daño a nadie jamás. Hábitat Mewtwo, al ser un Pokémon creado genéticamente, no tiene ningún hábitat natural. Sin embargo, se sabe que en los videojuegos su guarida se encuentra en el sótano de la Cueva Celeste. También, en el anime, Mewtwo ha sido visto vagando por una ciudad grande de noche. Generalmente le gusta estar solo, como en la profundidad de una cueva. Evolución Mewtwo no tiene evolución ni evoluciona de ningún Pokémon ya que es Pokémon legendario. Otros datos Descripción Pokédex Localización Otros videojuegos Movimientos Mewtwo puede aprender los siguientes movimientos: Subiendo de nivel MT y MO Mewtwo puede aprender los siguientes movimientos utilizando MT (máquinas técnicas) y MO (Máquinas ocultas): Primera generación Segunda generación Tercera generación Cuarta generación Quinta generación Tutor Con la ayuda de un tutor de movimientos Mewtwo es capaz de aprender: Movimientos huevo Mewtwo no aprende ningún movimiento huevo porque no puede criar. Estadísticas de combate Las estadísticas de Mewtwo son: Sprites Estos son los sprites de Mewtwo: Otras apariciones En el anime thumb|125px|Mewtwo con la armadura revestida por Giovanni. * Aparece en el episodio 67 haciendo explotar la base de Giovanni. * Hay un corto dedicado a él llamado El origen de Mewtwo, ademas también hay un capítulo especial llamado El Regreso de Mewtwo. * Aparece un Mewtwo espejismo en el Especial Pokémon Mente Maestra: Decimo aniversario, como el Pokémon espejismo más fuerte de todos. En las películas , en un homenaje a todos los Pokémon que han protagonizado las anteriores películas. Utiliza bola sombra.}} En los videojuegos * Pokémon Puzzle League: Aparece como el Puzzle master, el jefe final. * Pokémon Stadium: Aparece después de derrotar a tu rival y como jefe final. * Pokémon Snap: aparece una constelación de Mewtwo en el escenario "Cave" al fondo de la caverna, sin embargo Todd ( El personaje que controlas en el juego) debe de tomarle una foto a la constelación para cumplir con una de las misiones de los signos que el Profesor Oak le encarga. * Pokémon Rumble: es el maestro de la Battle Royale. En Super Smash Bros. (serie) Mewtwo estaba planeado para aparecer en el juego original, Super Smash Bros., pero por diferentes motivos fue postergado hasta Melee. *''Super Smash Bros. Melee: Mewtwo aparece como uno de los personajes secretos y como uno de los jefes en el Evento 51 del juego. Sus movimientos especiales eran Bola sombra, Detección, Confusión y Teletransporte. Además, varios de sus ataques normales estaban rodeados de energía oscura para aumentar su poder. Mewtwo también aparece en 3 trofeos del juego. :;Información del trofeo (Mewtwo) en inglés: ''A genetically created Pokémon, Mewtwo is the result of many long years of research by a solitary scientist. Although Mewtwo was cloned from the genes of the legendary Pokémon Mew, its size and character are far different than its ancestor. Its battle abilities have been radically heightened, making it ruthless. Pokémon Red & Blue 09/98 :;Información del trofeo (Mewtwo Smash) en inglés: As Mewtwo relies mostly on its powerful brain, there are times when it scarcely uses its arms and legs. Since Mewtwo spends much of its time floating, it flies far when struck. Shadow Ball traces a jagged path once released: the longer Mewtwo holds it, the more powerful it becomes. Mewtwo uses Confusion to spin its foes around. B: Shadow Ball Smash B: Confusion :;Información del trofeo (Mewtwo 2) en inglés: Mewtwo is definitely not a speedy character, but its ESP-powered grab and throw moves are comparatively strong. Teleport has a short range, but doesn't leave it open to attack. It's best used as an escape move during disturbances. Mewtwo can daze a foe if it makes eye contact and uses Disable; the move is useless unless Mewtwo is facing its enemy. Up & B: Teleport Down & B: Disable Mewtwo SSBM.jpg|Art oficial de Mewtwo en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Mew y Mewtwo SSBM.jpg|Mewtwo y Mew en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Trofeo Mewtwo SSBM.png|Trofeo de Mewtwo en Melee Trofeo Mewtwo (Smash) SSBM.png|Trofeo de Mewtwo versión Smash en Melee Trofeo Mewtwo (Smash 2) SSBM.png||Trofeo de Mewtwo versión Smash (2) en Melee *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl: Mewtwo aparece solamente como un trofeo coleccionable. :;Información del trofeo (Mewtwo) en inglés: ''A Genetic Pokémon. This legendary Pokémon was based on a recombination of Mew's DNA, created by a scientist after years of research. However, Mewtwo greatly differs from Mew in both size and personality and is said to be the most twisted and savage Pokémon ever. Mewtwo has incredibly high combat abilities and uses Psychic-type attacks. Pokémon Red/Blue Pokémon FireRed/LeafGreen Archivo:Mewtwo Trofeo SSBB.png|Imagen del Trofeo de Mewtwo en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Archivo:Trofeo Mewtwo SSBB.jpg|Trofeo de Mewtwo en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. En el TCG Mewtwo (Base Set TCG).jpg|En la colección Base Set. En el manga Pokémon Special En el manga Pocket Monsters Special su origen y personalidad es igual a la de su contraparte en el anime, pero con algunas diferencias. Cuando fue creado, Blaine, científico del Equipo Rocket en ese entonces, extrajo parte de su ADN y se la insertó a la de Mewtwo para que resultase viable pero a la vez ligándolos de por vida. Esto hasta que Entei con sus flamas libero a Blaine de la conexion que tenia con Mewtwo separandolos por siempre. En los productos Archivo:Camiseta de Mewtwo en Pokémon 151.png|Camiseta de Mewtwo de POKéMON 151. Curiosidades thumb|Mewtwo en el manga * En el manga, Mewtwo tiene una cuchara al estilo de Alakazam, solo que ésta es creada a partir de ondas psíquicas y puede cambiar de forma y tamaño. * Mewtwo es muy agresivo y no piensa en nada más que en la lucha y derrotar a sus enemigos (definición de la Pokédex). La razón de esto podría ser la recombinación de su ADN, o de la pérdida de su mejor amiga Ámber, quien murió durante su nacimiento (según el especial El origen de Mewtwo). Ámber es la hija de uno de los científicos creadores de Mewtwo. Antes de desintegrarse le dice a Mewtwo que la vida es maravillosa, y Mewtwo se pregunta por qué. * Mewtwo es uno de los únicos Pokémon que tiene una fecha de origen en si que es el 6 de febrero (Fuente: Pokémon Rojo, Pokemon Azul, Diario en segundo piso de la Mansión Pokémon). * Mewtwo fue creado en una isla llamada "Isla Nueva", la cual lleva el mismo nombre de una isla real ubicada en Chile, además a Mew lo encontraron en una cordillera de Sudamérica lo que puede ser la cordillera de los Andes. * Mewtwo es un clon de Mew, pero en los juegos Pokémon Rojo Fuego y Verde Hoja, se dice que Mewtwo es una cría de Mew. * A pesar de ser un clon de Mew, en la Pokédex aparece antes que este. * En la serie, Mewtwo figura como un personaje desconocido por todo ser humano, sin embargo, en el episodio de la primera temporada, Bill tiene una lista de los Pokémon conocidos por aquel entonces y se ve claramente a Mewtwo, además en la puerta de la entrada del faro también aparece su imagen. * En Super Smash Bros. Melee, si le cambias el color aparece su versión brillante. * En el anime; Giovanni tiene en su despacho cuadro idéntico al sprite de Mewtwo en Rojo y Azul. * En la película Mewtwo contraataca de la primera generación, Mewtwo usa Bola sombra contra Mew siendo este un ataque de segunda generación. A pesar de que Bola sombra es su ataque característico en el anime, Mewtwo no lo puede aprender si no es por MT. * En Super Smash Bros. Melee: ** Mewtwo siendo uno de los Pokémon más rápidos dentro de los videojuegos de Pokémon, es uno de los más lentos en Melee. ** Mewtwo no coge los objetos, excepto la sombrilla cuando la usa para flotar. ** Mewtwo no ataca con el martillo golpeando de arriba a abajo, sino que lo gira alrededor suyo. * En el manga, Green le dice a Red que existen 151 tipos de Pokémon, y poco después se descubre que apenas están creando a Mewtwo. * Originalmente, Mewtwo estaba planeado como personaje en Super Smash Bros., pero por desgracia fue postergado hasta Melee. * Mewtwo, a pesar de ser el clon de Mew no puede aprender todas las MT. * En el manga, además de tener el ADN de Mew tambien tiene las celulas de Blaine (manga), lo que hizo que Blaine y Mewtwo tuvieran una conexión. En otros idiomas * Alemán: Mewtu * Francés: Mewtwo * Coreano: 뮤츠 (Myucheu) Anotaciones